Studies have been initiated to determine the influence of age on plasma levels of ANF under basal conditions and after the stimulus of controlled exercise. Healthy individuals from 18 to 80+ years of age are being studied. Observed changes will be correlated with other measured of hormonal regulation of water and sodium balance, including AVP, renin, aldosterone and catecholamines .